


Milestone Fic 03 & 06

by Rosebudwhite



Series: Milestone Fics [3]
Category: American Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comic-Con, Cupboard Sex, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Hotel Sex, San Diego Comic-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite





	1. Milestone Fic 03

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeinsalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinsalt/gifts), [thewinterjawline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterjawline/gifts).



If she never had to stand on her feet again, she would die a happy woman.  Two days down, two to go, yet she wouldn’t exchange the job for anything.  Being a VIP handler for the most prestigious Comic Con in the world was a job that she knew many would die for.  Especially when she got to spend the day in the presence of one of her favourite actors, Benedict Cumberbatch.  But this story is not about him, that one is for another day.  This is the story about the man who was her accidental lover, after a fateful night several years ago that had seen them stuck in a conference centre in the middle of a black out.

She contemplated taking advantage of the Jacuzzi bath in her hotel room but decided that sleep was probably more beneficial.  She flipped the TV on and browsed the channels as she began her night-time routine.  Before she could actually climb into bed there was a knock at the door.  Not a knock, a banging.  With a huff she pulled her robe over her naked body, made her way to the door and peered through the spyhole.  Her heart leapt and she pulled it open in eagerness.

“Chris.”

He stepped over the threshold and before she had a chance to close the door completely, Chris was on her, pushing her against it, his hands knotted into her hair and he kissed her ferociously.

He growled as their tongues mingled, making her hips push against hers almost automatically.  Her legs spread as they tried to gain purchase against his body, yet it only caused him to push his own between them.  She began to rub herself against his thigh, as his kisses moved down her neck.

“I- I thought you couldn’t leave your hotel.”  She breathed as his hand groped her body, pushing his thigh higher into her core.

His kisses did not stop, however he managed to utter, “You know how nervous I get.  I needed release… I need you.”  She grabbed his shoulders for leverage and he growled again before pulling her off him and pushing her, not so gently, towards the bed.

She stumbled and Chris’ hands were there to catch her.  His hands grabbed around her waist and pulled her back against his body.  With a pull on her hair he exposed her neck and he bit down, she knew better than to cry out.  She felt herself get wet as he used one hand to push her arse against his hips, whilst the other hand moved into the fold of her robe.  He toyed with her nipple and she gasped and pushed her arse back closer into him, her own hands started to stroke his thighs.  Another growl, his hand moved of her nipple to grasp at her throat.  At which point he spun her around and pushed her against the wall, holding her by the neck.  He leant in and kissed her deeply.  She could feel her heart race and she knew he could feel it against his hand as he squeezed her pulse points.  And once again she was completely at his mercy, with no way of stopping him doing anything he wanted to her, and she felt the drip against her thighs with anticipation of it.  His other hand reached between her legs and she could not help but moan into his mouth as his fingers discovered her warm, wet pussy.

After a few moments in her pussy, he pulled his fingers out and pulled back from kissing her, replacing his tongue with his fingers in her mouth.  When she had sucked them clean, he stepped back and released her throat.

“Knees.”

She complied and immediately tried to undo his zipper, desperate to get to his cock, but he grabbed her hair and forced her head back to gaze up at him.

“Did I give you permission to touch me?”  She could only lower her eyes in answer.  He pulled her hair slightly harder and growled again, “Did I give you permission?”

“No.”

He released her hair.  “If you are good girl and just kneel until I say otherwise, then you may get what you want.  Can you do that?”

She nodded her head quickly.  “Yes.”

Chris took his time to take off his coat and t-shirt, then shoes and socks.  She began to feel her body betray her and she leant forward, eager to touch him.  A cough from above made her lean back again before she managed to actually touch him.  She waited patiently as his belt, trousers and boxers disappeared, before her eyes opened wide to see his cock presented to her.  She licked her lips in obvious hunger of it.

“You may kiss and lick, but do not take it into your mouth.”

She leant forward, running her lips and tongue over his hard member, licking him like a lollipop from the base of the shaft all the way up to the head.  She swirled her tongue around the head and flicked it gently.

“Please, please can I suck it?”

“Yes.  Suck me.”

As soon as she had taken his head in her mouth, she felt him thrust forward, hitting the back of her throat.  She reached up and cupped his balls in her hand as her head bobbed up and down.  She continued to swirl her tongue as she sucked.  After a moment she pulled back, stroking his shaft as she licked and sucked his balls into her mouth.  As her mouth returned to his cock, she felt her own arousal tingling and gave a moan, sending vibrations all along his shaft, and his hands once again gripped her hair tightly.

“Enough.”  Chris managed to utter through his own heavy breathing whilst he pulled her hair to make her stand.  He quickly moved her to and bent her over the end of the bed, pulling the useless robe off her body.  His hard cock pushed deep into her without warning and she gasped and moaned as his hips pressed against her, his hand on her back pushing her into the mattress.  She waited eagerly for him to begin fucking her but he stood completely still, buried to the hilt, holding her down.

Desperate to feel more she began to squeeze her inner muscles, tightening around his cock.  Yet Chris was not having any of it.  He pulled out.

“If you want me to fuck you, you’re going to have to beg.”

“Please, please, fuck me Chris, use me, fuck me.”  She begged with growing frustration.

When her pleas began to reach fever pitch Chris gave one long stroke of his tongue up her spine as he pushed himself back inside her.  She could only thank him over and over with the same desperation as he started moving slowly in and out of her.  His pace increased and she began to moan as he pumped in and out, faster and faster as her moans got louder and louder.  He pulled back on her hair once again making her back arch.

“Cum for me.”  He licked her earlobe.

She could not control it, she felt her whole body spasm as she came on command.  Before her body had time to relax, he began to bite her neck as his free hand moved down her body and began to finger her clit.  She came again quickly, her pussy contracting around his cock, squeezing him tight.  He flipped her over using one of her legs whilst still managing to remain inside her and brought her face to his, kissing deeply and passionately.  His pumping resumed as they continued to kiss.  She reached for his chest and began to pull gently on his nipples.  He gave a moan of his own into her mouth and so she twisted them.

“Fuck, do that again.”  He urged.

Her fingers worked at his sensitive nipples and he thrust harder again.  She felt her muscles begin tighten once again and her fingers jerked.  With a guttural cry he pushed into her once more before his cum filled her.

As he got his breath back she detangled herself from him, he flopped onto the bed face down next to her

“Relaxed enough to take on Hall H now?”

He rolled over on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  “Any chance you can ditch Cumberbatch and help me out again just before?”

She laughed and swiped at his chest.  “Not if I want to keep my job.  Though I can wait for you backstage after.  If you want?”

He pulled her into a close hug and kissed the top of her head.  “I want.”


	2. Milestone Fic 06

She knew on some level it was a mistake because it was always a mistake.  However what she hadn’t counted on was Chris being an utter shit.  A sexy, perverted hunk, but still a shit.

Her co-worker lead the way through the maze of backstage followed closely by Cate Blanchett, she herself followed behind with one hand on Benedict’s elbow, clinging to her charge as if her life depended on it, yet the other 20 people behind them, including security and managers, would not let anything happen to the stars of this morning’s panel.  The chanting crowds on the other side of the partition were doing nothing for her sleep deprived brain.  Benedict had already made one joke about her being worse for wear and, having seen the look that had passed between her and Chris as he and his party had passed them on the way to the Marvel signing, more little sly jokes had followed.

With a heavy sigh of accomplishment she watched him climb the steps to the stage.  She had a while to relax and then he would be in the hands of the press and publicists before her job took over again to lead him back out of the complex.

She leant against the wall, the remnants of her third cup of coffee of the hour, clutched in her hands.  She half heard her name muffled through the crowd, the stars were finishing up their line, not long now.  Throwing her cup into the nearby bin, she watched as each of the panellists emerged, were collected by a colleague and led off.  Yet no Benedict.  Her brain went into panic mode.  She didn’t hear the door to the storage closet open beside her when an arm grabbed her and pulled her in.  Panic washed over for a second time as a tall man stood beside her in the dark, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Don't scream, I promise I won't hurt you," he said quietly before he suddenly dove in and kissed on her neck, biting here and there.  Her mind whirled as she recognised the voice, the voice that had been teasing her all morning.  Electric shocks shot through her body as his lips explored her skin, followed by his hands.  One pulled her against him at a slight angle, while the other slipped up her t-shirt to find her otherwise naked breasts.

Her legs nearly gave way but he held her up, he was much stronger than he looked.  It did not take long for him to pull the t-shirt over her head, leaving her topless and exposed in the dimly lit room.  She could hardly see his face, and her body shivered, but she wasn’t sure if it was the cool air of the dark room or the excitement of the moment.  Her lips met his hungrily, tongues swirling quickly, tasting each other for a moment before he broke her concentration as he slipped his hand up her skirt.

The illicitness of the moment had already made her wet, but his fingers teased her and brought forth further erotic sensations.  She managed to control herself as one of his fingers, crept around the band of her knickers, split her pussy lips and massaged her clit in small circles, she moaned as she fought the pressure to cum right there and then.  The lightning shot through her and she let out an involuntary moan into his mouth.  He broke the kiss, and pushed her against the wall before kneeling in front of her.

He hooked his fingers into the waist band of her wet panties and slid them down her legs, throwing them on the crumpled heap that was her t-shirt, her skirt quickly joined them.  He moved her legs apart gently, and his mouth found her hard clit, his tongue flicking and fluttering it about.  Her breath seized in her chest and her hand went to his head to hold him in place.  He sucked playfully at her clit, his hand slid up her leg until the tips of his fingers were once again stroking her pussy gently.  He teased with two fingers against her wet hole before carefully sliding them into her.

It only took a few moments before his fingers began to push in and out of her body, his mouth all but devouring her clit. Her whole body shook as the one lucid part of her mind wondered how the hell this is happening to her, again.  She could tell he was working hard to please her, and it didn’t take long at all until she came on his fingers and mouth. A low moan ripped from her mouth as her pussy gave several hard spasms, which threatened to push his fingers out of her.

As it subsided he stood in front of her again, her lips devoured his greedily.  In their deep kiss she could taste herself on him, the flavour only served to fuel her lust further.  Her hand found the button of his trousers, she tore it open and yanked the zipper down as she blindly sought out his manhood.  She reached into his boxers, grasping and releasing it from the material confines.  Her hand moved lazily up and down the length, it was not too big, not too small, perfect enough for now at least.

"Fuck me...right here, fuck me Benedict...please..." she managed to say quietly between deep breaths, her leg already up and wrapped around his thigh.

She threw her arms around his neck, and he grabbed her arse with both of his hands and lifted her off the ground.  Her other leg wrapped around his waist, and with the wall supporting both of them, he reached down and positioned himself against her, his swollen cock head teasing at her wet pussy.  With a slow but gently thrust, he entered her, as she still quivered from the first orgasm.  She managed another sharp intake of breath as he filled her little by little until he was buried deep with him.

Then he began to thrust, hard but at the same time gentle, pushing into her over and over again.  His hand supported her body as he fucked her.  Her face nestled into the crook of his neck, muffled the squeaks and moans that came from her mouth.  She could not help but bite his neck, for which she was repaid with a hard, sharp slap to her bouncing arse cheek.  Her tits too bounced with each thrust and his lips claimed each nipple in turn between his lips, sucking hard, and the situation began to overwhelm her once again.  As he felt her coming close, he set to devour her breasts, sucking and biting as his hips continued to grind against her.  His fingers dug into her arse cheeks and with a playful chuckle that she felt around the nipple in his mouth, his fingers made another sharp contact with her arse.  She moaned and bit his shoulder once more.

Benedict’s own breathing, and moans, were getting louder and she knew he was getting close too.  She felt his cock spasm now and again.  Harder and faster, the partition wall wobbled with the force as his hands took a death grip against her arse, her own hips pushing into his, meeting in perfect time.

"Oh god...I'm gonna cum," he grunted, as if warning her.

But still they rocked and ground together.  She wanted him to cum and in three more thrusts, his grip became unbearable as he grunted and groaned loudly into her chest.  She felt him twitch and push deeper as her own rolled over her, pulling him deeper still.

As their bodies relaxed his hands gently let her down.  They both leant against the wall and slid in unison to the floor, each other’s shoulder holding the other up.  Their rapid heartbeats returned to normal slowly before she chanced to sit up and looked at him.

“Why?”

He chucked, “I got a text from Chris.  Said you were a real big fan of mine, said you might enjoy me.”

“Bastard.”  She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Don’t be angry with him, he was very complimentary of your talents.”  He tried to pull her back close to him, but her cold shoulder shrugged him off.

She pushed herself up and cursed under her breath as she gathered her clothes.  This would definitely mean the end to her job.  Two high profiles in less than 24 hours, she was turning into nothing more than a high end whore.

Benedict watched her dress with a seething anger before adding.  “I do need to head back to my hotel now, but I happen to know which room is Chris’, we could wait for him…”

He didn’t need to say any more.


End file.
